The Jail for Anthropomorphic Animals
A roleplay in which you play as an anthropomorphic animal and be a prisoner, criminal, cop, bystander, judge, lawyer, or juror! Members of the Roleplay Currently, there can only be three prisoners at a time. Hopefully in the future an update will occur that will change this. Unfinished characters and criminals still count as taken prisoner slots. Prisoners Eclipse (Plasmawolfer) (Male) (Hyena) (Orange fur with pale pink mane, dark brown eyes, and pinkish purple spots.) (Age unknown, must be at least 18. Birthday unknown) (Reason for being in jail and sentence unknown.) (Pink Cell) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Max (Kittenpie34) (Male) (Arctic Wolf) (Black dyed fur with beige chest and belly, natural fur color is medium blue. His eyes are naturally teal, but he prefers wearing red colored eye contacts to make his eyes look red. Wears an orange prisoner uniform. He has several dyed dark gray stripes along his snout and around his front legs, the stripes' natural color being medium blue. He also has a black and red wig and wears a necklace with a single red feather attached to it. Former officer Rose gave him a red hoodie as a gift before she left and he dyed a streak of fur on his tail white. He wears a red spiked wristband on his left wrist) (21 years old, birthday is on January 8th) (In jail for murdering 22 people with a sword. He will stay in jail forever unless he is proven innocent in court.) (Red Cell) (In his interrogation, he first claimed that his brother casted a spell on him and that is why he killed so many people, but this is not true as magic and spells don't exist in real life. He also claims that his father was physically abusive towards him, Max getting beaten by his father and put in timeouts. He also claims that his father hurt the pet dog, Max's mom and even house guests. His last claim about his father was that he had even murdered some people with swords and gone to jail for it. Max also claims to have no diagnosis of any sort of mental illness. After the interrogation, he admitted to lying about the magic spell before blaming his brother again, simply saying his brother forced him to commit the murders. After the police investigated his claims, they came to the conclusion all of his claims were true except for the magic spell and his brother forcing him to, as they were unable to talk to his brother. Max was interrogated further and claimed that his brother forced him to by threatening to kill him if he didn't kill some people. Max also claims that his brother has murdered a lot of people, more than Max has killed. Max's brother was caught and sent to jail and has recently escaped. Police investigated these claims and found out that those claims are true, too.) (Max hunted wild animals for a living before he was sent to jail.) Dotter (Romeo51637) (Male) (Dire Wolf) (Navy gray-blue fur with ice-blue chest and belly, hot pinkish purple eyes. Wears an orange prisoner uniform.) (37 years old, birthday is on August 19th) (In jail for robbing a train, jewelry shop, and shoplifting some donuts. He was armed when he robbed the train and jewelry shop, but wasn't armed when he shoplifted the donuts. He also vandalized three schools, stole a brainwashing device, and replaced bank money with counterfeit money. He is sentenced to 72 years in jail for this. He will be 109 years old when he gets out. However, he is also supposed to go to court again for attempted murder of Jerry Liam Maximus, and if he is proven guilty, his sentence will change to 75 years, which will make him 112 when he gets out.) (Blue Cell) (He is and has always been single, though he has had a crush before.) Criminals None Cops Jerry Liam Maximus (Bamboogummy) (Male) (Fancy Rat) (Light gray fur, dark brown eyes, pink tail, hands and feet, wears a blue police uniform. His pajamas are pink. Former officer Rose gave him a gift of a pink sweater before she left, so he wears that as a casual outfit often when he is not working or in his pajamas.) (22 years old, birthday is on May 5th) (Lives in the house with a blue bed, blue rug and pot of pink, purple and blue flowers.) Toto (Theforgottendragon) (Female) (Otter) (Reddish brown fur, light tan chest and belly, flame patterns the same color as their reddish brown fur, dark brown eyes, wears blue clothing, a blue spiked collar, blue leaf bracelets on both of her hand-paws, and ice blue tail armor on her tail.) (25 years old, birthday is on May 3rd) Nicewolf (Moom90girl) (Female) (Timber Wolf) (Silver fur with dark gray lightning patterns, white chest and belly, and dark brown eyes. When she's not working, she wears a green bow on her ear, a black scarf, a minty green shirt, yellow tail armor, and blue shoes. When she is working, she wears a blue police uniform, no police hat, and her yellow tail armor.) (21 years old, birthday unknown) Crystal (NC15) (Female) (Snow Leopard) (Bright purple fur with black chest and belly, light yellow eyes, and white rosette spots. Wears a purple police uniform, including the hat.) (18 years old, birthday unknown) (Chieftain) Name (Cookiesmart66) (Gender) (Seal) (White with magenta star pattern and nose, dark red eyes. Wears a magenta police uniform and red and white socks.) (Age, birthday) (UNFINISHED CHARACTER) Speedy (Hoppie06) (Female) (Cheetah) (Yellow fur with black spots and dark brown eyes, white chest and belly) (18 years old, birthday unknown) Spike (Kittenpie34) (Male) (Rat) (Dark gray fur, light gray hands, tail & feet, deep blue eyes. Wears a pink police uniform, a black fedora and a black studded collar on his neck.) (24 years old, birthday is on January 7th) Bystanders Eve (Avocadoslice) (Female) (Gray Wolf) (Dark gray fur with white chest and belly, gray-brown eyes. Wears a red christmas sweater. Her tail has a single white stripe running down it.) (16 years old, birthday unknown) (She lives alone in the house with a pink bed, blue rug with a sea star pattern and a fireplace.) Swirl (Movch6) (Female) (Wolf) (Light blue fur with deep blue chest and belly, deep blue eyes) (17 years old, birthday is on January 2nd) (Lives alone in the house with the blue bed, white furry rug and TV.) (Works at a pizzeria called Clover's Pizza where customers can ask for any kind of pizza and still get it as long as the ingredients are available. Her boss's name is Clover.) Judges Valencia Althea Bernadette (Bamboogummy) (Female) (Smilodon Populator) (Orange fur with light tan chest and belly, dark brown stripes, dark brown eyes, wears a black robe) (35 years old, birthday is on March 19th) (She has been practicing the law since she was 20.) Joe (Tigerbird83) (Male) (Smilodon Populator) (White fur with black stripes, black chest and belly, dark brown eyes, and black robe when they go to work.) (41 years old, birthday unknown) Lawyers Jack (Theforgottendragon) (Male) (Otter) (Gray-brown fur with beige chest and belly, dark brown eyes, wears a black tuxedo with a red bowtie, and dark gray pants. His tail is wrapped in a red ribbon.) (25 years old, birthday is on March 18th) Jurors Donut (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (German Shepherd Dog) (Black and dyed gray-purple fur with teal colored eye contacts, wears a black and red dress and a black sparkly bow on her ear. Her natural fur color is gray-brown, and her natural eye color is tan.) (18 years old, birthday unknown) (Homeless, currently staying at Toto's house, as Toto found her in the cold on January 2nd Year 1 and took her in. She has a pet ferret who has tan fur.) Doll (Tokidoki1111) (Female) (Dire Wolf + Sabertooth Tiger) (Dark blue green fur with lavender chest and belly, teal legs, medium green eyes, wears a red flower crown, a peach orange backpack with contents unknown and a moon necklace, the string being black and the moon being white. She has saber teeth, but other than that she looks entirely like a dire wolf.) (18 years old, birthday unknown) (Homeless) Amount of Time in Jail Speeding: 1 year Caused the perishing of another with no justice: Forever Attacked someone without causing them to perish: 3 years Kidnapped someone and harmed them severely: 20 years Kidnapped someone and harmed them a little: 5 years Attempted kidnapping: 3 years Arson: 3 years Robbery: 15 years Trespassing on private property without permission: 1 month Forgery: 3 years Riot: 2 years Threatening someone with death or harm: 1 year Events 2/8/2018 (The roleplay was founded!) 6/15/2018 (Lockjaw died of a gunshot wound which was inflicted on her by Jerry Liam Maximus when she attempted to escape. Jerry Liam Maximus will not be punished for his actions, as they were justified.) 7/8/2018 (Eternity quit her job as a judge and moved away.) 7/8/2018 (Bill Nye quit his job as a lawyer and moved away.) 8/27/2018 (Bell hung herself. She was found dead, hung in her room.) 9/20/2018 (Max suffered a heart attack in front of Jerry and Dotter while they were all outside in the exercising area. Luckily, Max was saved when he was rushed to the ER room in the hospital. He suffered the heart attack at 7:45 AM, January 6th, Year 1 and was brought back to prison on the same day & year, 12:30 PM.) 9/21/2018 (Max's brother escaped from jail and went to the same jail Max is in. He broke in and attacked Max, leaving a scar with his claws. After Jerry and Rose went downstairs to see what was going on, Jerry soon got his gun and fired at Max's brother, but right as he fired his gun, Rose jumped in front of Jerry, getting hit in one of her paws. Max's brother escaped once again and Rose was sent to the hospital. Rose is still recovering and Max's brother is still being chased down. Luckily, Max himself wasn't too badly wounded and he simply needed bandaids.) 11/7/2018 (Rose moved away.) Weather & Time Date: January 8th, Year 1* Season: Winter Weather: Overcast sky, cold temperature at -1°F, severe wind, a snowstorm is raging. On January 9th, the snowstorm will end and the wind will die down so that there is little to no wind, but the sky will become overcast again. The temperature will remain cold but rise to 18°F. On January 10th, the sky will remain overcast and the temperature will remain cold but rise to 22°F. There is still little to no wind. On January 11th, the sky will remain overcast and the temperature will remain cold but lower to 15°F. There is still little to no wind. On January 12th, the sky will remain overcast and the temperature will remain cold but rise to 20°F. The wind will pick up and it will become windy, but it won't be severely windy. On January 13th, the sky will remain overcast and it will remain windy. The temperature will rise to 36°F, making it no longer cold but not super warm either. Time: 12:30 PM *Note that in every one of my roleplays, the year is not supposed to represent what year it actually is as in which year we are in since the beginning of the universe, it is instead supposed to represent which year we are in since the beginning of the roleplay. Prisoner Schedule 6:30 AM: Prisoners wake up, make their bed, brush teeth, shower, and then exercise. All those tasks should be done by 6:45 AM. After 6:45 AM, the prisoners are free to go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. If they want to make a phone call, they must let the officers know so that their muzzle will be taken off. 7:15 AM: Prisoners eat breakfast. Those who are in jail for violent crimes must eat in their cells. Those who are not in jail for violent crimes may choose between eating in their cells or eating in the prison cafeteria. 7:45 AM: Prisoners may go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. If they want to make a phone call, they must let the officers know so that their muzzle will be taken off. 8:00 AM: Roll call taking place in the cells. 8:30 AM: Prisoners may go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. No phone calls at this time. 12:30 PM: Prisoners eat lunch. Those who are in jail for violent crimes must eat in their cells. Those who are not in jail for violent crimes may choose between eating in their cells or eating in the prison cafeteria. 1:00 PM: Prisoners may go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. No phone calls at this time. 2:00 PM: Prisoners may choose to make a phone call or stay in their cell. 5:00 PM: Prisoners eat dinner. Those who are in jail for violent crimes must eat in their cells. Those who are not in jail for violent crimes may choose between eating in their cells or eating in the prison cafeteria. 5:30 PM: Prisoners may go wherever they want in the prison as long as they wear muzzles. If they want to make a phone call, they must let the officers know so that their muzzle will be taken off. 8:00 PM: Roll call taking place in the cells. 8:30 PM: Bedtime for prisoners. Cops who worked at the prison during the day may go home to rest, and cops who didn't work there during the day may work the night shift by guarding the prisoners. The cops working the night shift may go home once the prisoners awaken and the cops who will work the day shift arrive.Category:Modern Life Category:Furries